The World I Know
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "So I walk up on high and I step to the edge to see my world below. And I laugh at myself while the tears roll down. 'Cause it's the world I know. Oh it's the world I know." Ali felt like she had nowhere to turn in the aftermath... but no one is ever truly alone.


_**20 hours earlier...**_

" _Hey now, come on." The guy, about 20 years old, said as he snaked his arms around Ali's waist… but Ali wasn't feeling right about this and gave him a forceful shove followed by a slap._

" _I said no, you bastard!" Ali growled, the guy lunging at her. Ali slammed his head into the bar before running to the door in her drugged out state._

 _It was a while of running through South Beach that she thought she was safe… but then he grabbed her again and smashed her head and face against the brick wall._

 _At the same time, Amber hadn't been paying attention until she heard screaming and rushed to the alleyway… immediately, her rage took over._

 _She tackled the man attacking Ali and immediately started punching and beating him until he was out cold before turning to Ali, who screamed as her eyes were still closed… until she opened them when she recognised Amber's hands were the ones on her._

" _Amber?" Ali asked, her right eye obscured by blood._

" _Yeah, it's me… you needed me and I came, remember I promised that…" Amber answered while examining over Ali's injuries._

" _I feel sick… I can't… see out of my eye…" Ali said, Amber picking Ali up and taking her to the old Ferrari Testarossa._

 _At North Shore, Amber had called the others… and after finding out about the argument that drove Ali out of the house, Amber immediately cornered Miguel._

" _You need to fucking watch your temper!" Amber yelled after whacking Miguel with her staff._

" _Did he…" Miguel tries to ask._

" _Beat him before he could… but she's scarred for the rest of her life." Amber said quietly._

 _Miguel walked into the room Ali was in and she backed up and screamed in fright as she couldn't see him properly, Martin carefully taking his frightened daughter into his arms._

" _Está bien, Ali. Nadie te va a lastimar de nuevo." Martin whispered._

 _But Ali didn't feel safe…_

 **Present time…**

The light rain hit her sore body as Ali's eyes remained closed, the small raven haired teen taking in what had happened to her… from the roof of North Shore, she could hear the whole city.

The noises she had been familiar with for her entire life.

But it wasn't just the attack she had been processing… everything that had happened, the fights, the chaos that led to the worst fight between her and Miguel.

Ali remained unaware that Miguel had wanted to apologize, his angry words running through her mind.

" _Maybe Jake was right, maybe you are a slut!"_

" _Whatever happens, don't come crying to me! You're gonna get whatever you deserve!"_

Ali took a deep breath and attempted to stand up from the ledge… but at the same time, Amber had pushed the roof exit door open and her eyes widened in terror.

Thinking quickly, Amber ran over and yanked Ali off of the ledge and threw her onto the ground, Ali's eyes opening.

"It's not what you're thinking…" Ali said as Amber helped her sit up.

"No one close to me is ever falling to their end again, whatever the reason for being there!" Amber said, Ali seeing that the sudden shot of mistaken thoughts and memories had caused Amber's hands to start shaking and her eyes to now water up.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe in that room… I just wanted to… to try to let my mind stop for a bit." Ali said as Amber helped her up. "Where do I go from here after I'm back home? I don't feel like myself anymore, Amber." She whispered.

"Wherever home is to you… Where you feel the safest." Amber answered, having been in the same place as her.

"That son of a bitch is still out there… and he's not gonna stop anytime soon." Ali said as they headed back in and back to the elevators.

"When you're safe… I'll make damn sure he stops." Amber answered briefly.

The elevator was quiet when they reached the fifth floor… they headed back into the room and Gina immediately took Ali into her arms, the two hugging tightly.

Amber decided to go find the others, running into Sonny.

"Found her?!" Sonny asked as they hugged.

"Clearing her head on the roof." Amber answered.

"Everyone at the precinct's working overtime to find him… the DNA match didn't come back yet though." Sonny said, Amber knowing that the computers in the crime scene unit had hit a snag last time when their computers were hacked and a case similar to this one had been put out to the press.

"You think it's the same guy?" Amber asked.

"Victim profile is described as young, petite, dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin… I feel like I'm back in 1987 working on the case that involved The Savage." Sonny answered.

"Ali said that he was about 20, maybe 21 years old… dark skinned, hazel green eyes, long dark hair… I know you don't want to reopen _that_ case but you once said that they never found Calderone's grandson in that car when he was a baby." Amber said, Sonny knowing where she was going with this.

"You think he could be alive and not aware of the entire truth of what happened…" Sonny said.

"Either that… Or he pulled a Star Wars Kylo Ren touch, honoured his grandfather to hate his father." Amber replied.

At the same time, Ali was looking at an old photo that Rico had given to her.

"And you never told Roni about your son… her half brother…" Ali said after Rico explained it to her.

"Things were different then, Ali…" Rico said, noticing the wound on her right forearm… it was stitched but shaped like a C.

"I found out about the recent cases… every time he attacks, he leaves some kind of mark. Almost like a taunt, he wants the police to know it's him." Ali said.

Setting the photo down, Ali turned to Rico and started to explain.


End file.
